guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bag
Arnaud in Ascalon City sells bags —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.135.196.13 ( ) . Unequipping Bags You can unequip bags, but only if they are empty. I just tested this before I reverted the edit. --Rainith 22:39, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :Oh? Guess you learn something new every day. Thanks and sorry. — Stabber (talk) 22:42, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :I could not pull it off. something is fishy here. 08:47, 7 March 2006 (CST) :err, ofcourse you can. I was reading 'backpacks'. 08:48, 7 March 2006 (CST) ::Wow never knew that before and have been playing since the beta, rofl. --''Lemming64'' 11:44, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Sack??? Is the term "Sack" used in the game at all? I don't believe I ever encountered that term before. -PanSola 14:46, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :They are synonyms in English, but the term sack is never used in game. Removed reference in article. —Tanaric 15:40, 9 December 2005 (UTC) salvage can it be salvaged? Can rune of holding be expert salvaged? -PanSola 09:30, 16 March 2006 (CST) :Doubt it. Give it a shot. I'd make sure it was empty first. --Rainith 09:54, 16 March 2006 (CST) Hakon does NOT sell bags The merchant Hakon in Beacon's Perch does not sell bags. Because he is a noob. Dye I found out that you can dye bags the hard way...wasted a black dye on one :( Eloc jcg 17:28, 11 February 2007 (CST) :i feel ur pain i accidently used a white dye on 1 back when they were worth more than black dye (11k) sorry for the HUGE image lol XD Bilburn 17:46, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::What color did you dye Sousuke's hair. O_o--Diddy Bow 12:48, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::: thats silver dye (thanx to Craze) Pulpulpullie 12:54, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Could we possible have a dye chart on bags? 75.120.178.116 17:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Whoops wasn't logged in Zeek Aran 18:43, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Go ahead... :P Pul 19:18, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Haha, didn't mean me. I am far too greedy to waste a white and black, and too lazy to take the screenshots. How about whoever has the OB armor? >>; Zeek Aran 00:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Glitch Has this ever happened to anyone else? I opened up my bag and everything was replicated, and everything was called brown dye. I really didn't have that many sup salvage kits or spirit essences, jeez. --Jasminethetender 10:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :The white squares or the superbag? :White squares are a video card problem if anything else. :The one huge bag is just the F9 button, great for identifying items. Craw 10:56, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::No, the fact that everything is called brown dye. Captain Obvious strikes again. -- Nova -- ( ) 17:31, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::well what i would do when that happened or if it did i would either go to a safe place drop the duplicated items only 1 of them and wait until the glitch was fixed, then i would pick up the duplicated item lol :D i know it would probably revert it but oh well give it a shot the next time it happens. or u could put them in storage. Bilburn 17:38, 3 July 2007 (CDT) loot Added this, as a referance to the Charr Bag in Pre. -->Suicidal Tendencie 12:19, 12 August 2008 (UTC) : Very good idea, I went overboard with it and reformatted the whole list - sorry. --◄mendel► 14:38, 12 August 2008 (UTC)